


Standing in the rain

by moonybins



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Jinki taking care of baby taemin, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: Jinki was awoken to the sound of sobbing coming from beside him.
Relationships: Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, OnTae - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Standing in the rain

Jinki was awoken, it was somber night in the dormitory and the lights were down. Jinki was thinking about all the things that he done to propel himself to utter fame and glory. He was alone that room, Jjjong had taken kibum and minho and himself to the barber. Their hair really wasnt their srong suit. Jinki looked accross the room, it was lonely their the lights feeling dim on his cold cold feet. He felt a bit empty, but it was fine, nothing was wrong with jinki he was just feeling a bit tired. He sat down on his bed and started to remove his sokcs, they were a bit stiff on his foot, but he was fine with it. It was about 10:00 pm as jinki decided to hit the hay. It was peaceful the dormatory had never been this quiet he thought fists is pocket, it was strange but jinki, he enjoyed it. He laid down for a quiet night, his eyes were dialating and he could sense REM sleep starting to kick in. His eyes were burning with power as they went into the state of closure. Jinki said goodnight to RUe and comma desu and garcons and his eyes sunk into oblivion. He felt as if he was sinking into the floor it was nice he loved it, but after only a short 2 minutes of REM sleep he was interupted by what sounded like a whimpering cow. He was shaken out of his oblivious state as he saw a figure in the darkness, a boy both blue and red. He wondered who it was since he remeber the rest of the members leaving with JJong to get a barber. BUt someone broke in he thought. Jinki started cower away in fear that someone would steal his precious monuments, he picked a crow bar ready to defend himself from the theif that had so rudely broke into their dormatory and contributed to jinki's cowaring fears. As he walked in silence down the hall he heard the whimpering grow louder and louder AND LOUDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everytime he took a step he felt as if he was being watched from all sides, no one there to help him. He finally gaterhed the corage to try the door. It's hinges creeked and as if it was magic jinki through the crow bar. THUDDDDDD!!! that's the sound it made as it came in contact with a being. SUndenly a shy looking boy steped into the lime light he had a little scratch on his head and was rubbing at it furiously. TAEMIN he alerted himself, he totally forgot about taemin. How could I, jinki, make such a rookie mkstake he thought to himself in UTTER SOCK. Taemin rubbed at his temple and quietly murmered HYUNG is THAT YOU WHY DID YOU HIT ME jinki faced him younger boy and looked him in the contact lenses that he was still wearing from their concert this morning. Jinki sunk into despair as teary eyed taemin tryied to comfort him it's okay HYung i'm here for you no need to be sad he said but jinki could see that taemin was not doing well. He gradbged TAEMIN BY THE SHOLDERS and said TAEMIIE don't try to hide your feelings from me I'm here foryou something has to be done about this JJong and the others will be bad soon. It's okay Taeminiee you can bunk with me tonight oh and take out your contax lenses their rubbing your eye the wrong way. Taemin looked up at jinki and jinki what'll be like without him when he grows up and goes off to colege to live a better life. Jinki took all of those thoughts out of his mind as he smuggled with taemin and held him tight. "it's okay taemin JinkiHYUNg is here"


End file.
